There are known services that make recommendations to mobile app users based upon where they are or what they are doing.
However, there are presently no known services that track, monitor, record, analyze, etc. where a user goes, or what they are doing, in order to “learn” the current location and/or activity of said user and determine if the locations and/or activities of said user involve “high touch surfaces,” which possess a high potential of susceptibility to bacteria.
Likewise, there are not any known services that also provide to the user recommendations for a series of cleaning, sanitizing, disinfecting, and other such products and services that they can use on their mobile device, person, vehicle, or other purpose—as a result of their location or activity.
There is still room for improvement in the art.